Ranger Family Troubles
by pokelover0ash
Summary: Sequel to Trainer To Ranger. Karrie and Ashleigh have noticed their boyfriends acting a bit strange so what are those two boys planning? When a certain someone finds out that someone's after the Hajimes, starting a few families might be more difficult then they originally thought. Will our rangers stop the new organization in time or will they all find their dreams crushed?
1. Chapter 1

**Me:** okay, special thanks to Mirage Mystery for coming up with the story name

**Kenzie:** *nods* let's get this show on the road

**Me:** right...right! *begins typing*

**Ben:** what's she doing?

**Ashley:** what does it look like she's doing?

**Ben:** typing...I know

**Kellyn:** she only owns her OCs and her ideas

**Me:** now, staring Karrie, Ashleigh, Keith, and Kellyn...it's "Ranger Family Troubles"

**Keith: **wait, that means...

**Karrie & Ashleigh:** we're going to be married!

**Me:** *coughs*

* * *

_Chapter 1_

_Kellyn's P.O.V._

Everything is so perfect at the moment, not counting the occasional pranks via Karrie and Keith. It's been two years since the Darkrai incident and things are still a bit busy. There are no more people wanting to put guns to my head as of the late, which is a very good thing. Elaine and Ollie are happily married and Wendy's getting married to Sven in two weeks. Kenzie, Kitt, Kitty, Takara, and Sandy were now Top Rangers and boy did they make themselves comfortable fast. Kenzie and Kitty managed to get Crawford to confess to Luana so I expect another wedding this year to happen.

"Earth to Kellyn," Ben said as he waved his hand in front of my face.

"What?" I asked.

"Don't you think they should have been back by now with their dresses for the wedding?" Ben asked. "It didn't take us HALF this long to pick out something for us to wear." Ben's still the optimistic guy you all know in love who, like Keith, opens his mouth about certain things at the wrong time on occasions, but when it comes to Ashley you can tell he loves her more than words can describe by the way he looks at her.

"I don't know," I replied. I have to admit I was worried even though I probably shouldn't. It was a bunch of female Top Rangers along with two Top Operators, what could go wrong? Now that I think of it...lots of things could go wrong in both my book and theirs. Wendy was getting her dress fitted, Solana was getting her maid of honor dress, Karrie along with Ashleigh were flower girls, and the rest were getting dresses to just wear. Oh, did I mention that Top Ranger Solana was now the proud wife of Top Ranger Lunick? Well anyways, Kenzie was SUPPOSED to be getting Wendy's Staraptor and Sven's Luxray ready by dropping them off at the groomer but she decided to supervise with the rest just in case Karrie and Ashleigh needed her help.

"The new girls really like to ask personal questions," Ben said as a memory popped up in my head. Kenzie, Sandy, Takara, and Kitty had all asked when Ashleigh and I were getting married. What they didn't know was that I had that diamond ring alright, I just have been waiting for the perfect time though I do need to recover it from my sock and underwear drawer soon.

"Like what?" I asked.

"As if being mocked by Kenzie for stuttering my confession to Ashley wasn't bad enough, she and the others are now asking when I putting a ring on Ashley's finger." he replied. I smiled. Yeah, that sounded about right.

_Ashleigh's P.O.V._

I wish Wendy would pick a flower dress for us already! She already pick a color which would be sky blue. I was handed a white dress that had a sky blue ribbon around the waist. It was a cute dress though it was kind of weird to be matching Karrie even if she was shorter than me. Wendy shook her head and then handed us sky blue spaghetti floor length dresses that had a white ribbon around the waist. It was cute and simple.

"Alright, we'll just curl the hair and put a white rose clip in the hair and it will be perfect," Wendy said. Karrie and I let out a sigh of relief. We were happy to be finally done. Honestly, I couldn't wait to get back to Kellyn. I know Karrie's got a date with Keith tonight, which makes me wonder what Kellyn has planned for the evening.

"I know who Ashleigh's thinking about," Ashley teased with a twinkle in her eye. I blushed even though I've been dating Kellyn for two years. Kenzie and Ashley love to tease me about marriage, heck even my POKEMON would tease me.

"Like you're not thinking about Ben," I replied while rolling my eyes. We tease each other, A LOT, like two sisters, even Karrie joined in at times.

"He promised to take me to the see a movie after we get back," Ashley said with a dreamy expression on her face. I smiled since I knew what she was feeling: pure genuine love.

"Let's go back to the Union then," I replied.

"Do you have a date as well?" Rhythmi asked.

"Not one planned," I replied. Sometimes I wonder what goes on in that head of his, since dates with him have been infrequent. Something was up with him, but what?

"I wonder what that boy is up to," Rhythmi said. "I mean man." She smiled. "We're adults now officially, well, except for Karrie, Kenzie, Sandy, Takara, Kitty, and Kitt." Karrie crossed her arms with a face expressing displeasure at the thought of being reminded how she wasn't eighteen yet.

"_Voicemail! Voicemail!_" my styler went off. I looked to see it was Kellyn calling so I smiled. Speak of the devil. I answered it immediately.

"Hey Kellyn," I said.

"_Hey Ashleigh,_" he replied with a smiled. "_So, are you planning on coming back anytime soon?_" I laughed.

"We just got done," I informed him.

_"So does that mean I can unlock the closet and let Ben out now?_" Kellyn asked.

"Why is Ben in a locked closet?" I asked and I earned Ashley's attention.

"_He was driving me crazy by going crazy that you girls weren't back yet,_" Kellyn replied. "_Next thing I know he's got a samurai outfit on and has a sword._" I giggled. "_I figured to make sure he didn't crash Wendy's dress shopping adventure so that he wouldn't have been chased to Oblivia and back as well as made fun of, especially since he does have a date tonight._" I smiled. He was getting much better at keeping others out of trouble these days instead of getting into trouble.

"I guess we better get Miss Ashley over there ASAP." I replied with a smirk.

"Are you two talking about my boyfriend?" Ashley asked. Kellyn and I smirked as we looked at each other before answering.

"No, we were talking about tacos," we answered at the same time. Kellyn and I both laughed while Ashley pouted.

"_Well, see you when you get back, love you,_" Kellyn said after he finished laughing with me.

"Love you too," I replied with a smile. The call ended and I started tugging Ashley and Karrrie along.I knew Keith probably was somewhere tied up for either going crazy on Kellyn like Ben did or raiding either Kellyn's wardrobe or Karrie's. I have no idea why Keith acts like a pervert by stealing an undergarment or two from Karrie and I never will.

_Karrie's P.O.V._

I knew that something was up with Kellyn...then again...Keith's been getting stranger too...

It makes a girl wonder what they're up to.

We flew to the Union though I had Ashleigh holding on to me for dear life. And here I thought she and Kellyn rode Staraptors together on the same Staraptor just to be close to each other, but no, the only times Ashleigh can be found flying by herself would be on Flygon, Tropius, and Salamance...but that had to do with her fear of birds and her fear of falling.

We landed safely and Kellyn was right there to help Ashleigh off.

"Okay Big Brother, what happened to Keith and Ben?" I looked at me innocently before walking away with Ashleigh. Ashley and I had no choice but to follow. Man, though he's mellowed out over the years, Kellyn still can be devious and mischievous.

* * *

**Karrie:** *strangling Kellyn* Seriously! What did you do to Keith?

**Kenzie:** We're Top Rangers! *fist pumps* AND I got Afro-man and Future-Sister-In-Law together! *does a ranger pose*

**Me:** well, readers, you like?

**Ashleigh:** *sighs while having a dreamy expression* marriage...

**Ashley:** *snaps fingers in front of Ashleigh's face* Earth to Ashleigh's fantasy land

**Ashleigh:***snaps out of it* what?

**Rhythmi:** Review please! That way she can get a move on with this new story!


	2. Chapter 2

**Me:** 'kay, it's chapter 2 of the sequel

**Karrie:** Kellyn, what DID you do two my boyfriend?

**Kellyn:** you'll find out in the chapter

**Ashley:** *crosses her arms* they better not be injured

**Ashleigh:** no killing my boyfriend please

**Me:** T.T I do not own pokemon. I only own my OCs and my ideas.

* * *

Chapter 2

_Ashley's P.O.V._

I followed with Karrie after my BFF and my BFF's boyfriend. I know Kellyn did something to my boyfriend. Speaking of Kelly,when is he planning on proposing to Ashleigh?

"Kellyn, what did you do to my boyfriend?" I asked. Kellyn looked at me and smiled innocently like he didn't do anything wrong. Ashleigh pulled his ear.

"Ow, ow, ow!" Kellyn exclaimed. "Okay, okay! Ben was going to go after you in a samurai outfit so I locked him in the closet so he wouldn't embarrass himself and everyone else! You can let go of my ear now." Ashleigh smiled as she let go of his ear, allowing Kellyn to hold and nurse his own sour ear.

"He was that worried?" I asked and Kellyn nodded. My heart swelled, Ben is so caring. Kellyn walked over to a closet and opened it. Out came Ben dressed in a samurai outfit.

"Kellyn! Why'd you do that?" Ben asked before looking over to me. "Ashley! You're back!" He scrambled to get up so he could run over to me. We ran over to each other and hugged each other.

"Okay, Kellyn, where's Keith?" Karrie asked. I looked over to see Kellyn to shuffle uncomfortably.

"Keith?" Ben asked. "Oh, he's handing upside down from the Tree of Harmony."

"Why?" we, the girls, asked.

"He pulled a prank on Kellyn," Ben asked. We face palmed ourselves. Kellyn still had his moments that were results of how troublesome he used to be. "And he caught Keith going through Karrie's dresser." I face palmed myself while Ashleigh shook her head and Karrie turned red from both embarrassment and anger.

"Let's go get him," Karrie said as Ashleigh whacked Kellyn upside the head.

"Ow!" Kellyn replied.

"Why did you have to hang him upside down from a tree?" she asked. Kellyn had to try explaining himself while we walked all the way to the Tree of Harmony. By the end of it, Ashleigh forgave him (though none of us had any doubt to think she'd do otherwise) and he had his arm around her waist when we got to Keith. My Staraptor cut the ropes and Keith crashed to the ground. He was picked up by Karrie who's pretty strong for her size.

"Why were you raiding my drawers AGAIN?" Karrie asked. Keith grinned nervously.

"I wasn't RAIDING anything," Keith replied. "I was trying to find a place to put something so you'd find it but it would still be hidden at the same time." Karrie's eyebrow rose and so did everyone elses.

"What is this something?" Karrie asked. Keith let out a sigh.

"I didn't want you to find out this way," Keith replied.

"Find out what?" Karrie asked.

"I, erm, wanted to give you this necklace," Keith replied as he pulled out a diamond studded heart necklace. Karrie gasped. Who knew Keith could be so romantic? Karrie hugged Keith and then Keith put the necklace carefully around her neck and closed the clasp.

"Thank you, Keith," Karrie said before kissing Keith.

_Ashleigh's P.O.V._

How romantic! Makes me wonder even more what Kellyn's going to do. I shouldn't expect him to do anything to special since I don't want him competing with Keith and Ben over who gets their girlfriend the best things. Kellyn poked me with his elbow. I turned to him and he leaned in to whisper in my ear.

"Remember Kiwi's expecting us to come for dinner tonight," he said and I nodded. It wasn't really a date for us but Kiwi practically begged us to come over since she's 'so bored.' To think, she'll be in the Ranger school in a few years. "Does anyone know?" I shook my head. To be honest, I almost forgot about the dinner with his family minus Karrie.

"Ahem," a voice behind us said. We turned around to see Chairperson Erma. "How's Wendy's wedding planning going?"

"Everyone has dresses now," Ashley replied.

"Tomorrow we're going to finalize the flower arrangements," I added. Ashley didn't have to go but Karrie and I did since we were the flower girls. This wedding was turning out to be very high scale. It was going to be at the Tree of Harmony with flying Pokemon sending sprinkles, flowers, and confetti after they say I do. I have to say, all these weddings are so stressful.

"I see," Chairperson Erma said. "We need Rangers to help patrol, but don't worry, we'll leave that to the new ones." We all nodded. "We have been having a few issues with trainers in Almia." I froze. Why were there trainers in Almia? If they're not retired or going to pursue a different career, there's nothing here for them. "If you see anything suspicious, report to me immediately." We all nodded. Why can't Almia stay peaceful for more than two years?

We all walked to our rooms to get ready for our evening plans. Keith and Karrie were going to a resteraunt while Ben and Ashley were going to see a movie. Kellyn captured a Staraptor and we rode the Staraptor double since there was no way I was riding a bird by myself.

We arrived in Chicole Village by his house quickly and safely. Kellyn released his Staraptor and his Pachirisu went to my Ampharos who was waiting with his Sneasel. His Sneasel has a crush on my Riolu, I think it's so cute. We walked into the house while holding hands. Kiwi greeted us with a huge hug.

"Big Brother! Nee-chan!" Kiwi exclaimed.

"Hey Kiwi," Kellyn and I replied as I hugged Kiwi back and Kellyn rubbed the top of her head.

"We're having beef stroganoff tonight," Kiwi said. I have no idea what that is but I trust Mrs. Hajime and her cooking skills so I'll assume it's good. We walked in and man did the food smell good!

We then sat down at the table and began to eat. We began to talk about jobs and life when school came up.

"So, Kiwi, what are you going to Ranger School for?" I asked.

"I'm going to be an Operator," Kiwi replied.

"I'm sure they'll need more Operators, especially since we have so many Rangers," I said.

"By the time I become Top Operator, I expect you two to be married and have at least one child," Kiwi said. "So that gives you five years minimum?" Kellyn and I choke on our food. I almost stabbed the inside of my throat with my fork.

"Kiwi!" Mrs. Hajime scolded.

"What?" Kiwi asked. "I want to be an aunt and they've been going out for a year, Keith and Karrie have been going out even longer and I think Keith's waiting until Karrie's at least eighteen before he attempts to put the ring on the finger." I found myself poking my food with my fork as awkwardness started to surround me. "And besides, Sneasel's in love with Riolu just like those two's partners!" We ate the rest of the meal in silence and then we had peanut butter pie. I thanked them for the meal and then I left with Kellyn. Pachirisu decided to stay with Ampharos who seems to baby the squirrel a LOT. Sneasel came with us and Riolu insisted on staying with me. Somebody wants to spend time with his girlfriend...I'm talking about Riolu.

I do wonder what it would be like to be married to Kellyn and have kids. I blushed at the idea.

_Kenzie's P.O.V._

Luxray wasn't happy at all that it got groomed and then I found out that I had to go on patrol tomorrow. These trainers that are appearing are really troubling Erma.

I wonder how long it will be until Luana becomes my sister-in-law.. Hm, I suppose I could go to Vientown during my patrol and pop in to say hi.

I wonder when Kellyn and Ashleigh are going to get married. Ben and Ashley should be getting engaged soon, though hopefully he won't stutter as he proposes. I'll have to work on that with him. Karrie and Keith will have to wait at least until Karrie turns eighteen.

Speaking of proposing, I wonder if the boy genius is going to propose to the blondie.

I walked by to my room that I share with Takara and Sandy when I spotted the blonde couple in the corner of my eye. I decided to spy on them figuring that I could always run away really fast if they see me.

"What are you doing?" Takara asked with Sandy behind her.

"Watching Isaac and Rhythmi," I replied. "Want to join me?" They shrugged and decided to join me.

"You wanted to see me?" Rhythmi asked as they walked down the hall way. Next thing we knew, Isaac was on one knee and holding a velvet box.

"Rhythmi Kanari, will you marry me?" Isaac asked. I bit my lip so I would let out a nose that would give away my happiness and our position. Rhythmi would KILL us if she found out we were watching.

"Yes!" Rhythmi replied. "Yes, yes, YES!" She hugged Isaac and then she let him put the ring on her finger. They kiss and we all accidentally let out a cheer. We covered our mouths. Oopsie. Rhythmi's gonna kill us.

"Who's there?" Rhythmi asked.

"That sounded like three of the new Top Rangers," Isaac replied. Why must he be so good?! We decided to shuffle quietly and secretly to our room.

"Kenzie, Takara, and Sandy," Rhythmi said as she stepped into out hallway. Crap! Forget sneaking! Run for it! We ran but the blonde operator runs fast despite her wearing heels. "Wait will you!"

"No! We don't want to die!" I replied.

"I'll kill you if you make me run anymore," Rhythmi said and the three of us skidded to a halt. She then caught up and pointed her manicured index finger at us. "Don't tell anyone! Got it?" We nodded. "And we announce the engagement you will act surprised, got it?" We nodded again. She then left us and we let out a sigh of relief.

"I can't believe we were let off that easy," Sandy said.

"And I recorded the whole proposal, but now we can't show Kitty," Takara added.

"Show me what?" Kitty asked as she walked up to us. She had to share a room with her brother unfortunately, but we had her sleepover in our room as many times as we could get away with.

"Wish we could tell you but the blonde poof ball of doom might kill us," I replied. I really need to come with a better nickname for her but lately I've been too busy with other things to come up with one. She'll kill me if she hears me call her that.

"Did Isaac propose to her because she was skipping down the hallways with a diamond ring on her finger?" Kitty asked. We nodded. Technically we didn't tell Kitty anything, she figured it out herself.

"You hanging in our room tonight?" I asked and Kitty nodded. "Cool!" I fist pumped. Kitty and I used to be partners and still are though we have to share each other partner-wise with Kitt.

* * *

**Me:** chapter 2, done!

**Kenzie:** phew, Rhythmi didn't kill us

**Me:** did you think I'd let her commit murder?

**Kenzie:** no

**Kiwi:** when's Kellyn and Ashleigh wedding?

**Me:** they're not even engaged yet!

**Kiwi:** =(

**Kitt:** Why was I only mentioned?

**Kitty:** because why would you be interested in Rhythmi's engagement with Isaac?

**Kitt:** true

**Keith:** it's safer not to anger that blonde

**Kitt:** *nods in agreement*

**Ashleigh:** Please review and remember she won't update the story if she doesn't get reviews!


End file.
